Dave Strider: Survive in This Forsaken World
by paragonGamer
Summary: (AU, in which Lord English kills everyone except Dave, and Earth is still there, but in another universe. Rated T for swearing.) "No. They aren't. You wouldn't understand. Watching your friends get disintegrated right before your eyes by a psychopathic cherub or whatever their called is horrifying. And they are dead, forever."
1. Chapter 1

**++ Begin the story.**

The Earth was quiet for a while. Everything was…peaceful. No outbreaks of disease, civil wars, etc. etc. Nothing disastrous was going on. The birds were singing happily, even. The sky was a clear blue.

But then, the asteroid came.

"It was huge. Like, really huge. About the size of a football field, maybe bigger. When I saw it crash over into a field that was a few hours away from where I live, I gaped."

As a man that was interviewed about the asteroid crash told a reporter what he saw, there were swat teams all around the asteroid, because a news helicopter saw something crawl out of the asteroid and collapse on the ground.

The "something" was Dave Strider.

And he is the last survivor of SBURB.

* * *

"Oh dear god, what the hell happened to me...?" Dave said, opening his eyes slowly. _Wait, when did I close my eyes?_ he thought, confused. He opened his eyes fully, feeling his face to make sure his shades were on. Thankfully, they were, and Dave breathed a sigh of relief.

There was a sudden knock on the door in the room the time god was in, and the boy called out a "come in". An important-looking adult walked in, and sat down on a chair near the bed._ Wait, was there a chair? Am I dreaming? What the fuck is going on?!_

"I know you are probably panicking right now. That is normal, for I would be panicking if I just randomly crashed into a field on an asteroid." The female adult said, chuckling a little to herself, "Now, I have a few questions I want to ask you, if that is alright."

"Sure. I practically lived on the asteroid for three years, the last year mainly by myself after my friends were slaughtered by some fucking weird-ass demon. I'm the only survivor, apparently." Dave said, looking chill as he normally does. A look of shock spread across the woman's face at the mention of living alone for a year on an asteroid, still somehow breathing, and how there were more people living with the boy. _It couldn't be possible, could it? Also, a __**demon**__? What kind of horrors did the boy encounter on the asteroid?!_ she thought.

"So, what do you need to ask me, again?"

"Oh, right. The questions have to be altered a little, based on the new information you gave me...but here: Who were the others living with you?"

"Well, there was my ecto-biological sister, Rose Lalonde, my best friend, John Egbert, Jade Harley, who is John's ecto-biological sister, and the trolls - Karkat, Terezi, Gamzee, and Kanaya, then there was Roxy Lalonde, who is basically Rose's mom, Jane Crocker - who is the heiress to the Betty Crocker empire, which is ruled by a tyrannical empress - Dirk Strider, who is basically my brother, and Jake English. Jake is Jade's grandpa, only from an alternate universe, I guess? I don't exactly know myself."

"Well, that's quite a lot. How did they all die?"

"They got their flesh and muscles ripped from their body, their bones were the only things left there. Even then, the skeletons were almost gone. Blood everywhere. I hid as soon as I saw the demon. He didn't g-g..." Dave broke down at that point, remembering Lord English's laugh at his friends' death and their screams that got cut short, "I didn't even get to tell them to hide, like me. He just raised his wand and fired. He fucking killed them all and I did _NOTHING!_"

"Hey, maybe they're still th-"

"No. They aren't. You wouldn't understand. Watching your friends get disintegrated right before your eyes by a psychopathic cherub or whatever their called is horrifying. And they are dead, _forever._"

"I'm quite sorry to hear that...should I leave?"

"Please do."

"Alright." The other got up from the chair and left, closing the door. Dave watched until she was gone, then closed his eyes to go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**++ Dave: Have a nightmare.**

_The asteroid was just floating there. John and Jade had met up with the surviving trolls, Rose, and himself – David Strider. He was standing outside, looking at the stars of the new universe, when there was a loud roar from underneath._

_Apparently the others heard it, too, for everyone else ran outside to investigate. Slowly, Lord English himself rose up from underneath the asteroid, and raised his wand._

_Dave ran inside the corridor of the asteroid again, turning a corner just as the cherub fired. Screams filled the air, getting cut short as they slowly disintegrated into nothing._

_Nothing at all._

Dave then woke up in a cold sweat, tears on his cheeks.

That was his first nightmare about the deaths of his friends.


End file.
